3 Little Word
by Ynastop
Summary: Lucy and Levy left the guild for a reason and fall in love with the twin dragon slayers. They haven't come back for 3 year and Natsu and Gajeel are still looking for them. But what happens when there previous guild discovers that they are in sabertooth and participated in the GMG? Will Natsu and Gajeel be to late to get Lucy and Levy back? (Sticy/Role)
1. Depression

Chapter 1 - Depression

Lucy's P.O.V

It was a beautiful day in magnolia, and I was walking to the guild. It has been 3 months since Lisanna came back from Edolas and everyone started to ignore me except Levy, Wendy, Happy, Gajeel, And Mirajane. When I entered Fairy Tail I greeted to everyone like usual.

"Hi Minna!" Nobody turned around and greeted me back, I sigh. I sat on my usual spot and told Mira the barmaid to give me a strawberry milkshake. When she came and gave me my strawberry milkshake the doors swang open and it was Nastu and his arms around Lisanna. "Me and Lisanna are dating!" he shouted with a large grin, the guild clapped and cheered for the new couple. My heart was stabbed like a million of swords.

I looked down at my strawberry milkshake trying to think about what just happend but somebody tap my shoulder. I looked up and it was Natsu and Lisanna. "H-hey Natsu, oh and I am happy you guys are dating" I showed a fake smile, I really was really depressed. "Thanks Luce! Oh and Luce, Can you do me a favor?" he was still grinning. "Y-yeah sure, what is it?" "Can Lisanna replace you from team Natsu? You were always a replacement." I was shocked, was I always a replacement?

"W-why?" I mumbled looking down at my skirt, I was about to cry.

"Well, you were always weak, always hiding behind your spirits,and you always complain about your rent." He continued. "And look at the bright side, you can go to solo missions to get stronger."

When he said _'weak'_ it started to repeat in my head. How could he?!

"F-fine…" I wanted to get out of the guild, I cant believe him "Thanks Luce!" and he left.. A tear went out going down my cheek. I walk slowly to the guild door and left.

Natsu P.O.V

"Thanks Luce!" I was happy that Lisanna was on the team. I left to tell team Natsu. I saw levy talking to them so I interrupted there conversation "Hey guys! Lisanna is now part of the team replaced by Lucy!" I still haded a grin on my face. "YOU WHAT?!" Erza, Gray, and levy was shocked.

"Well, I told her how weak she was and now she can go to solo missions to get stronger." The grin on my face grew wider "How could you say that to Lu-chan?!" Levy started. "She said that it will be okay" Lisanna smirked "We never agreed with it!" Erza hit the table and it braked. "How could you! You cant say that to your Nakama!" Gray was about to punch me.

"I am going to check if Lu-chan is okay" levy went running and left the guild. "But I am the leader of team natsu." I started "That doesn't mean that you can kicked your own nakama and call her weak!" Erza had a dark aura on her. "whatever.." I walk away trying to leave the conversation with Lisanna still on my arms, Lisanna told me before that it was the right thing to do.

Levy 's P.O.V

I searched for Lu-chan but I couldn't find her in her apartment, in SouthGate Park, neither in the bookstore, I searched almost everywhere until I bumped into someone and landed on the ground. He has a green exceed wearing a frog suit, His eyes are red, same as Gajeel but softer, he had Black hair that covered his left eye and he haded a symbol of Sabertooth in his cape , he looked familiar, but then I remember he was..

Rogue Cheney

"Ow" I mumbled and i rub my head "Are you ok?" he asked emotionlessly "Y-yeah" I stand up. "w-w-why are you here?" I stammered "I am looking for my idiot partner sting, we were in a mission and I cant find him." " I cant find my friend Lucy either, she ran away from the guild" I sigh thinking why Natsu said that to her. "You want to look for them together?" he ask emotionlessly, I thought about it a minute thinking about what happens if one of my guild sees me with a saber. But then I wanted to find Lu-chan.

"S-sure" i gave him a nice smile and we started to walk.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

I ran far away and went to the forest, I couldn't see anything, my eyes were blurry. I sat near a lake and more tears came out like a waterfall. I couldn't believe him, the word _'weak' _keep going on in my head."_D__oes he really think I am weak? I think I need to start training, but i need somebody to train me..." _I thought, But then I heard someone, I didn't look back to see who was it. But I heard a voice that I remember.

"Why are you crying" I knew that voice somewhere, no, someone. he was

Sting Eucliffe

"Why are you here?" I mumbled I didn't want to talk about it nor I didn't turned around to see him. "I was trying to find my partner, Rogue, but i saw you running in the forest crying, so I just came here and check if you were ok" "I didn't know the mighty Sting Eucliffe could be worrying about other people" I turned around with a smile on my face "S-shut up blondie" he looked away with a little tint of blush in his face. "Your blond to stingy bee!" he started to growl but then an exceed came.

"Sting-kun! Sting-kun!" the exceed was a little red with pink wearing a blue vest. "Lector! Did you find rogue yet?" sting turned away now facing lector. lector nodded "Sorry Sting-kun, and who is this weak fairy here?!" I didn't mind if the exceed called me weak, but if my own nakama says that to me I wil- "Oh, this blondie?" he interrupted my thoughts "I found her running in the forest" He smirked "what did I told you to stop calling me blondie if your blond to stingy bee!" I shouted "Don't call me that blondie!"

lector looked confuse for a moment but then "You liiiiiike each other~" he sounded like Happy "SHUT UP!" me and sting said It in unison. "anyway" I stand up and haded an idea "sting i was wondering if you could.. train me." I mumbled the last part. "And why should I, The mighty Sting Eucliffe, train a weakling fairy like you?" Ok, this guy is REALLY pissing me off, I sigh. "Pleaseeee" I gave him one of my best puppy eyes. "Fine, but let's make a deal." He had an evil smirk.

"Go on..." I was scared about the deal he was gonna say. Like he being my master for a week or doing some naughty things, I was really scared.

"I will train you IF you ask me on a date." Ok that was worst..

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

**Hope you like it, This is my fist fanfic. **

**I'am never busy, so I will finish chapter 2 then post it later.**


	2. Bye, fairy tail

Chapter 2 – A Date?

Sting's P.O.V

"WHAT?!" shouted Blondie.

"You heard me, ask me on a date."

"No"

"Then I wont train you, now if you excuse me, im gon-"

"Fine" she sigh in defeat.

"You me going on a date not in magnolia, you need to wear something nice at 8:30"

"I'll be there" I smirked. "And don't forget your promise." She glared at me like Minerva and Erza combine. "I promise Blondie, I need to find Rogue before he kills me." I sigh. "Ok, but I'll come with you Stingy bee." I really hate it when she calls me that but she looks cute. WAIT cute?! I shake my head erasing my thoughts. "Lets go then, Blondie." "Don't call me that if your blond to stingy bee!" she glared at me, I growl. "Lets go Sting-kun! Rogue-san will kill you" Lector said in my shoulders, I nodded and we went out of the forest.

Rogue P.O.V

I hate it when Sting always gets lost like a little kid in the store. I sigh, I looked at the smiling bluenette, she looked like an little angel who gives people happiness, I was in my thoughts and I didn't heard her calling my name.

"-gue rogue" she was shaking my shoulder softly. "Oh, sorry I was thinking." I told her. "Isn't that sting?" she pointed, I followed her finger, I saw sting with a blond girl. Sting came up to me, when he came closer I punch him in the chest. "Ow! What was that for?!" he screamed. "I was looking for you for 2 hours." I said emotionlessly.

Normal P.O.V

"Lu-chan?!" Levy looked at her best friend walking towards the little group. "Levy-chan!" she smiled "Where were you?! I was looking almost everywhere." "Sorry Levy-chan if you were worried about me, I was just in the forest trying to clear my mind." She sigh. "Anyways sting, don't forget your promise." Sting was covering his stomach and nodded "What promise?" Levy and Rogue said in unison "Well, Blondie here ask me on a date, and I promise her that I will train her."

"Lu-chan, your going to train?!" she nodded "That means your q-quitting the guild right?" She nodded again. "They wont even care." She sigh "T-Then I am coming with you." Levy told her. Lucy was shock "r-really?!" "I want to train to" she winked, Lucy went close to her ear "How about Gajeel?" "He always ignores me." She whisper back.

"Ok." Said sting "But Rogue will train you, and I'll train the Blondie." Lucy wanted to hit him, Rogue was in his own little world. "You need to get ready for tomorrow, meet us at the train station at 6." They all nodded. Lucy and Levy went to get ready to pack.

* * *

~Next Day~

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up really early. I saw levy in the couch sleeping peacefully. She told me that she will sleep in my apartment. I went to the bathroom to take a long shower and make breakfast for both of us. I woke up levy and I told her that breakfast was ready.

When we finished, we took our guild mark off with our own magic. While Levy was packing her clothes, I wrote a letter for Fairy Tail and left it on my desk. When levy was finish packing, I called Virgo to take our things to the celestial realm, we went out and I told the land lady that I wont be living here anymore and she nodded.

Me and Levy walked to the train station and saw Sting and Rogue waiting for us. "Ready Blondie." "Don't call me that if your blond too Stingy bee, and yes, I am ready." When I enter the train, me and levy are going to start a new beginning.

Team Natsu P.O.V

Team Natsu, including Lisanna, were heading to Lucy's apartment to say sorry. As soon as they got there the apartment was empty. "Lucy's scent is fading" natsu told them. "Did she went on a mission?" Gray ask while looking in the bathroom. "There is a letter from lucy." Erza told them while opening the letter.

"Dear Fairy Tail

I left the guild with Levy-chan for a reason. To become stronger. You guys have been ignoring me for 3 months except for some people. Me and Levy-chan might see you again, we wont come back to the guild, but we will join another. Don't look for us, And Natsu, Hope your happy now, If I see you again I will defeat you.

Love,

Lucy and levy"

"what have I done." Mumbled Natsu. They all cried except, Lisanna, she was smirking 'Now that she is gone, me and Natsu will be together forever!' she thought "We need to tell the guild" erza said whipping her tears. They all nodded.

They open the door really hard, almost breaking. "Master! Lucy and Levy left!" shouted Erza. Everyone was shocked. When Erza read the letter again, almost the whole guild were in tears. "The shrimp left?" mumbled Gajeel. "If they told us to don't look for them, then we wont." Told master. "But Gramps! We need to look for Luce and bring her back!" shouted Natsu, Lisanna was mad. "They left for a reason Natsu." Master left and went to his office.

But Natsu didn't listen and went out to the guild looking for her. Also Gajeel left when they told them not to. They are going to find them, and bring them back.

**Sorry if it's short, I will make it longer the next chapter**


	3. The Date?

Chapter 3 - The Date?!

Lucy P.O.V

While the train stopped, Sting was kissing the floor like a weirdo but I couldn't help but laugh then he gave me a glare, but I was still laughing.

"Now, now Blondie, but don't forget about our _DATE_." Now it was his turn to laugh.

"F-Fine stingy Bee I just w-want to get this over with" I stuttered, he smirked.

"Levy-chan" I turned around interrupting Her and Rogue conversation while she was holding Fro "C-Can you help me look for a dress so I can get this stupid date over with so we can start training" She nodded then gave Frosch to Rogue.

"Oh and Stingy Bee, meet me at that park by 8:30 and don't be late or there would be consequences because I want to finish this fast." He smirked "sure Blondie, I know you want to have the date so badly"

"First of all Sting Bee, I just want to get this over with so we can beat Fairy tail for calling us weak and second, YOUR BLOND TOO! Lets go Levy-chan." I sigh, sometimes Sting can be an annoying idiot who thinks he is all high and mighty and it makes me want to kick him in the gut sometimes...

While I was thinking to hard I didn't knew that we were already on a store nor Levy-chan calling me.

"...U-chan, Lu-chan! We are already here." She waved her hands close to my face.

"Oh sorry Levy-chan I was just thinking, Anyways, help me find a dress, I want to start training to beat the crap out of Natsu." She nodded

While I was looking for a dress, there was one that caught my eye it was a mid leght Green heart-chest dress with Cream Stripes. I really don't want to be really elegant because it will only one date right?

"Levy-chan! I finally find a dress" she looked at it and smile "you will look perfect for your date and sting will probably like it." She snickered while I blush furiously. "A-Anyways I will call cancer to do my hair and we can talk about our training Levy-chan"

"Yeah, I want to train hard and won't be weak anymore." I nodded "because we're going to teach Fairy tail a lesson." I smirked.

* * *

Sting P.O.V

While I saw Blondie left, I heard Rogue sigh. "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I can't believe you bet the fairy on a date so they can train, do you know what will happen when Minerva or someone in sabertooth saw us with them?" I smirked now this is the chance to tease him a little.

"Don't worry Rogue, You will protect the little bluenette when they attack her will you?" I smirked

"That's not my point!" He hissed

"You know Rogue, when they finish training, Master will welcome them to the guild."

He sigh in defeat "fine, but you will have to ask them first when there training is finish." I smirked.

"Sorry for interupting sting-kun, but You forgot that you have a date with Fairy-San and it's 8:20, and Fairy-San might kill you if you're late" Lector reminded me.

Oh _no_...

"I GOTTA GO" I went running in full speed to our apartment leaving Rogue, Lector and Fro behind.

As soon I went to my apartment but then I forgot something _shit.. Rogue has the key. I don't have time to go back! _I only have 5 more minutes and I don't know what Blondie will do to me when I am late. I only had one plan left. And I know rogue will hate me but I have no choice so I knocked the door down, pulled all the clothes from *cough* _Rogue_ *cough cough* drawers, I founded his black tuxedo with black dress pants then I got dressed.

I jump out of the window meaning I brake the window glass because I didn't have time, and I was one minute late. I saw Lucy waiting for me taping her feet then I forgot the flowers how dense can I be... I saw some roses in the bushes then I took it and run toward her.

I saw her glare at me "H-Hey Blondie, I was just one minute late."

"And I told you to come here at 8:30 Stingy bee, so what are we gonna do now?" She ask crossing her arms.

"We are going to the Fair, Blondie" I smirked

While they were walking they were thinking about something: what are Rogue and Levy during?

* * *

Normal P.O.V ( rogue and levy place )

While Levy was walking a little bit tired, she saw Rogue talking to Sting but then he ran in full speed. She was thinking if sting was going to be late? But her thinking was interruptive.

"Levy-San, are you ok?" She smiled "No Rogue-_kun_, I was doing some thinking." The Solid script Mage failed to notice a little tint of blush in Rogue face.

"What do you want to do, since those two are in there date." Levy smiled while she took the now two sleeping exceeds in her arms. "I don't know, but do you want to see what they are doing with the lacrima?" He smiled, he started to like the bluenette a little, she was interesting.

"S-Sure" she blushed. They both sited on a bench while watching them in with a lacrima.

* * *

Back to sting and Lucy ( Lucy P.O.V)

Sting really looks handsome, I blushed of the thought, but I won't admit it in his face. We went to play a lot of games and Now we are ridding a roller coaster and I needed to ask an really important question.

"Neh Stingy." He look at my way and smirk "scared of the roller coaster and want to hug the great Sting Eucliffe tight now, Blondie?" Ok, I really want to hit him in his gut, he always pisses me off.

"No and you're blond to and I have a question, you are a dragon slayer right? How come you don't have motion sickness?" I was curious

"rogue gave me a pill so I can resist motion sickness only for 5 hours." I was about to ask another question but the speaker talk in the microphone "1 more minute for the roller coaster" i sigh, it's about time.

"Blondie, don't start screaming like a girl, if you're scared, then hold me tight." I was about to scream to him but the roller coaster started moving.

"Ahhhhh!" I heard a girl screamed super loud and it was Sting. I was laughing so hard right now who is the one telling me to not scream like a girl when he does it?

When we went out of the roller coaster Sting collapse on the floor and I kept laughing but then he shot me a glare. "Good thing that Rogue and that bluenette didn't see this." He sigh in relief. But me and Sting weren't aware that they were Really watching.

* * *

Rogue and Levy ( Normal P.O.V)

Levy was laughing and Rogue was holding his laughter but he couldn't because it was too funny, then Rogue put it in recording just Incase, oh snicky Rogue.

* * *

Ok Back to Sting and Lucy. (Normal P.O.V)

"It's already getting late, we better go back and start training tomorrow Blondie" he smirk. "It's about time oh and did I forget to tell you that YOUR BLOND TOO?!" She sigh. Right now They were walking back to his place until they saw Rogue and Levy with the two exceeds in her arms.

"Hi lu-chan how was your date?" Levy snickered. Rogue bend to Levy ear and whisper something that sting couldn't hear and she nodded. Sting raise an eyebrow thinking what they are doing, but will talk to him later.

"Blondie enjoyed it, a lot." But Lucy wasn't in the mood to argue, she was tired. "Let's just go to your place, I am tired" she yawned "same here Lu-chan" They all nodded and went to there apartment until somebody was angry.

Rogue gritted his teeth glared at sting, and if looks can kill then sting would be 10x dead. sting gulp. And the girls, well,they were thinking two thing:

.

.

.

Was rogue always this messy when he needed to get his close and does sting and rogue break their windows instead using the doors?


	4. New Members

Chapter 4 -new members

Normal P.O.V

The small group were still in the apartment. Lucy was taking a hot shower, Rogue was packing his and sting clothes to train in the forest, Levy was reading a book and sting was cleaning the hole apartment because it was his punishment. Lucy went out of the bathroom, she couldn't wait any longer to train and beat Natsu.

"Are you guys ready?" She ask impatiently. They Nodded.

"We will train in a forest for 3 years" Rogue remind them while closing his suitcase.

"What are we waiting for?" Said the also impatient Levy.

"C'mon then, we need to start training." The group went walking straight to the forest to start training. When they arrive Sting and Rogue started to put the tents out while the girls went looking for sticks to start the fire when it's night.

"Ok, we will start to train with weapons later we will train with magic." Rogue said, they nodded and started to train.

Time skip 3 years later (levy P.O.V)

Me and Lu-chan got really strong. I can bring a lot of stuff by doing 'bring' and also bring dragons. Lu-chan have 67 rare zodiac keys and can also summon dragons. Me and Lu-chan also changed our appearance, my hair were on my shoulder, still wavy, I am a bit taller now and my chest is now a little bit bigger. Lu-chan hair was longer, it reach to her mid back but now she can act scary.

Right Now we were walking out of the forest and I was thinking only one thing.

"Lu-chan, what do we do now since we finish training." She stopped walking. "I don't know Levy-chan, I don't want to go back to fairy tail." I sigh "you can join our guild" sting said with a smirk.

"Really?!" We said in Unision. He nodded

"We want to join" we said again in Unision.

"Ok then, only If rogue agrees" I look at rogue with puppy eyes.

"Fine" he rolled his eyes

Me and Lu-chan High-five each other and keep walking.

* * *

Fairy tail Lisanna P.O.V

It has been 3 years that Lucy and Levy left and the guild was different. Erza doesn't look at her cake, Gray stop striping, Cana doesn't drink, Mira stop serving, elf-man stop saying 'man' and the hole guild was silent the worst thing of all is that Nastu and Gajeel keep looking for those stupid ex-fairy.

I was walking toward Natsu so we can go to a mission together.

"Natsu, let's go to a mission together." I ask calmly "Oh sorry Lisanna, I don't feel like it..." He walk out of the guild. This is starting to piss me off. I thought I would have Natsu but I was wrong. Why do they miss those stupid ex-fairies?! I wish they were dead right now...

I need a plan to get Natsu all to my self!

* * *

Sabertooth territory Normal P.O.V

The two girls were excited and scared at the same time. Excited because they want to get revenge on fairy tail and scared because they might not be able to join the guild. While sting open the big steel doors, everyone in the guild became silent, but the silent was broken..

"Why are does stupid fairy's in my guild?" Yell Minerva.

"M-Minerva, we want them to join" Sting was nervous

"And why would I want weak fairy's in here?!" This made Lucy piss off.

"Listen you peace of trash, don't compare to us with those weak fairy's" she spat out not thinking twice. Everyone in the guild was shock, even Minerva because she called Minerva a peace of trash. Lucy covered her mouth and was about to say sorry, but she felt someone hugging her.

"Finally someone speaked up to me, follow me so I can give you your stamps." She smiled and she went to the bar to get the stamp making Lucy and levy follow ignoring the shock guild. "Where and what stamp color?"

"Gold on my right shoulder" Lucy said. She put the stamp on her right shoulder

"Black in my left shoulder" Levy said. She also put the stamp on her left shoulder.

"Welcome to sabertooth" she smiled. Lucy and Levy are happy because they are in sabertooth, fairy tails rival, and now they can have there revenge.

The twin dragon slayers duo watch the new members catching up with everyone without realizing that they were watching. They both feel something in there chest every time they watch them. When the girls were finished, they went to sit infront of the dragon slayers and smile.

"Me and Levy-chan decided to go to a mission together to get some jewels."

"So your asking you want to go to the mission with the great sting Blondie?" She glared at him. "No, it's only me AND levy-chan" he pouted.

"Come on Blondie! I know you want us to go right rogue?" He looked at rogue but he gave him a 'Dont-bring-me-into-this' look. "No is a no Stingy Bee.. C'mon Levy-chan let's go" and with that they left.

They knew that they will go on a lot of adventures, have fun but they didn't know that they will fall in love...


End file.
